Me and my brother
by TheMightyE
Summary: What if Merlin had an identical twin brother, and he decides to visit him in Camelot?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic and I am from Sweden so I am not that good at English. I am really sorry if you find any grammar errors or something like that, but I hope you will be able to see past that and enjoy my story anyway. . It would really make my day if you took some of your valuble time to tell me what you think. **

**Here we go!**

Finally! Sam thought as he walked through the gates of Camelot. He made it, it took a while, he had walked after all, but here he was, the city of Camelot. He had heard so many stories about the city from Merlin. It sounded like a wonderful place, minus all the magical monsters and evil witches that apparently smirk all the time of course. Sam really wondered if all his brother had told him was true, because if it was, then King Arthur really was a danger magnet. But it could of course be his brother who was the magnet after all he… "MERLIN!" Sam's thoughts were abruptly cut off with someone screaming his brother's name. He looked up and saw a muscular, blond man wearing chainmail coming towards him with a thunderous look on his face.

- "Where have you been all morning, I have been looking everywhere for you!?" He screamed at him. But before Sam got a chance to ask what he was talking about the man continued.

- "Never mind, I don't have time for this." And with that he stormed away again. And left a confused looking Sam standing in the middle of the street. Wondering what was going on. Suddenly the man turned around again and when he saw him still standing there he screamed "Come on try to keep up, for gods sake Merlin!" And started walking again.

Sam quickly ran after him with his backpack still bouncing on his back.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not who you think I am, my name is Sam." He corrected the man in a respectful voice. He honestly scared him a bit, who goes around wearing chainmail this time a day anyway.

"Don't be stupid MERlin, I'm not blind, it doesn't matter if your wearing other clothes I still recognize you. I'm not an idiot, unlike you." The blond man answered him.

"I'm telling you, i am not Merlin I'm his twin brother Sam" Sam tried again.

"Okay Merlin, really funny. Stop fooling around and go and polish my sword I have training with the knights this afternoon."

"But.."

"NOW Merlin" He said in a commanding voice and abruptly turned left and walked towards an other man in a chainmail with rapid steps. Leaving a confused looking Sam behind again.

Oh well Merlin will take care of that later he thought and continued walking towards the castle.

When he reached the courtyard he realised he had no idea of where he could find Merlin, the only thing he knew was that he lived with the court physician. I just have to ask someone then he thought to himself and walked up to two tired looking guards.

"Ahem" he tried when they didn't even look at him standing right in front of them. Aren't they supposed to be alert and stuff he thought when they still didn't notice him.

"Ahem" he tried again. And finally some reaction..

"Yes what is it Merlin?" one of them asked.

Ah great more people who think I'm my brother he thought irritated.

"I'm not…2 he started but then thought better of it, "never mind," he said "I'm looking for the court physician chambers. Could you point me in the right direction?"

"Merlin, I really thought you had learned the way by now, you live there after all," he said tiredly but pointed to the right anyway.

"Thanks," Sam said and hurried away.

He walked in the direction the guard pointed and found himself in front of a wooden door. He took a deep breath and knocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really didn't have much to do today so I wrote an other chapter. I even wrote a chapter to an other story but I don't think I will post it. **

**Again I am really sorry for any grammar mistakes and stuff I've made. **

**I don't own Merlin. **

_He walked in the direction the guard pointed and found himself in front of a wooden door. He took a deep breath and knocked. _

And waited… and nothing happened.

- "Hello?!" He tried. When no one answered he carefully opened the door and walked inside.

Sam looked around in the messy room; there were stuff everywhere herbs, weird looking potions in strange colours and…what?! A rabbit mask uhh creepy he thought and suddenly noticed a door at the end off the room. He walked over and opened it.

This room was much smaller than the other one and if possible even messier, there were clothes everywhere and in the middle of the room was a scrawny looking bed and his brother was still asleep lying sprawled across the bed.

How can he still be asleep? It's 10am. Well I can always help him with that Sam thought to himself. He carefully walked out of the room and looked around, finally he spotted what he was looking for and quickly grabbed the bucket full of water. He didn't bother to try to hide his smirk as he walked back into Merlin's room and tip toed over to his bed.

Then he took a deep breath and threw the water straight into his brothers face and jumped back just in time to avoid Merlin, who sprang out of his bed with a shriek only to get tangled up in the sheets and ungracefully fall to the floor with another shriek.

Sam just couldn't hold himself anymore and burst out laughing. Hahah "oh god Merlin you should have seen your face" he gasped out when he had collected himself a bit. Only look down at his brother to see his put out expression and he started laughing again. When he had managed to collect himself again he found himself alone in the room.

- "Hello, Merlin where are you?" He asked hesitantly, he didn't get mad did he, Sam thought worryingly... He turned around and almost fell over in shock of getting a bucket full of water in his face. He looked up to meet the gaze of his brother who was barely holding back a laugh. But then he apparently couldn't hold back anymore and started laughing.

"ha-ha are you done now?" Sam asked him after his brother had pulled himself together.

"Yeah I think so", he answered still smiling smugly.

"Good because I'm going to give you a hug now. "And with that he walked the last couple of steps and gave his brother a very wet and tight hug. And for a moment they just stood there dripping wet and smiling over finally seeing each other again. When they finally broke apart Merlin suddenly asked.

"What are you doing here Sam? I didn't know you were coming to visit."

"I wanted to surprise you." Sam answered smiling slightly at his brother.

"Well you did just throw a bucket of water at me while I was still sleeping so at least you managed that."

"Oh come on Merlin it was irresistible", he defended himself.

"Yeah yeah what ever you say Sammy."

After a short silence Sam suddenly remembered something.

"Oh by the way Merlin, everybody around here seems thinks I'm you, there was even this guy who started yelling at me and giving me orders."

"Oh that was probably Arthur." Merlin answered matter-of-factly

"Do you mean king Arthur?" If that was the case then Merlin was right he really is a prat, poor Camelot is doomed Sam thought to himself.

"Yepp" Ahh great, bye bye Camelot.

"Hey Sam"

"Yeah"

"I just thought of something; nobody here, except Gaius of course knows I have a twin brother"

Sam was starting to get was he was hinting at "Are you saying"

"Oh yes" Merlin said with a smirk, "Time to start pranking"


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't decide if I should turn this story into a prank war or if I should just wrap it up after one or two more chapters… any thoughts about that?**

**Again I'm really sorry for any grammar mistakes and stuff I've made, and I would be really happy if you took time to tell me what you think. **

**I don't own Merlin. **

"Oh god this is going to be so much fun" Merlin thought as he walked through the corridors towards the physician's chambers. He was really surprised when his brother showed up. It was a happy surprise of course, except the part with the water. After he went of to Camelot, Sam had been devastated. But he also understood the situation "keep the magic secret" is always rule number 1. They had stayed in contact through letters but he had missed his brother, back in Ealdor everyone knew they were twins so they couldn't do any classic twin pranks, but they were still known as the big prank masters in the small village. But here in Camelot, oh so many opportunities, they were going to have so much fun.

Merlin suddenly looked up and realised he stood in front of the familiar wooden door, now the only thing that was missing was their victim, Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur's POV.

Arthur was fuming with rage, his manservant really was an idiot, he was definitely going to pay a visit to the stocks, and the stables. And a whole lot of other nasty things.

First Merlin never shows up with breakfast so he has to ask Guinevere´s servant to get an extra plate, poor Leila, or was it Louise she was called… hmm I have to ask Guinevere later.

And then there was the incident in the lower town, When he finally finds the idiot he tries to pretend he is someone else, come on Arthur is not that stupid, twin brother his foot. Nobody tricks the fearless, amazing, handsome King Arthur Pendragon. He smiles smugly at that. Then the idiot was supposed to polish his sword, like he told him to, but he hadn't done that either. So he had to practice with a "not shining sword", which is unacceptable, he has to, no _needs_ to have a shining sword. Everybody knows the king always has the shiniest sword.

So now he was stalking towards Gaius chambers to give his lazy, good-for-nothing manservant a piece of mind.

When he finally reaches the door, he knocks slightly, Gaius could be inside after all and there's no need to give the old man a heart attack, before walking inside. He looks around and spots Merlin sitting at the table eating something out of a bowl.

When Arthur enters he looks up and smiles and says "Hello Arthur" totally ignoring the thunderous expression on the kings slightly red face.

"Merlin, where have you been, you didn't even show up to give me breakfast this morning!" the king was starting to look like a swollen tomato and Merlin had to hold back a smile.

"Yeah sorry about that, I hope Lacey, _so that's her name,_ could take two plates." He didn't sound sorry at all.

"Yes she did, but what about my sword? You didn't polish it, like I told you to, it was a simple request, even you could…"

"What are you talking about? You didn't tell me to polish your sword" Merlin interrupted his rant.

"Of course I did, when you were pretending to be your twin brother Sam or whatever."

Merlin suddenly became very serious "Arthur how do you know about Sam?" he asked in a solemn voice.

"What do you mean "how do I know about Sam", it was just you pretending to be someone else or something"

"No Arthur I have been here all day, and my twin brother Sam has been dead for years" Merlin looked up at him with a sad expression.

"What? But.. who..?" Arthur was really confused who was it he as talking to this morning, if it wasn't Merlin.

"It wasn't me and Sam is long dead, so either you saw a ghost or you just hit that cabbage head of yours a bit to hard." Merlin said, suddenly with a big teasing grin on his face.

"I did not…" he stopped when he saw the smug expression on his manservant's face

"Shut up"

"Of course, _sire" _

"Just be on time with my lunch" the king said with a smile tugging at his lips, and walked out the door, only to remember something and stuck his head back in with a big smug grin on his face. "Oh Merlin, you're definitely going to the stocks for this" and with that he closed the door and started walking down the corridor. While Merlin sat remaining at the table smiling viciously. Their plan was in motion.

As Arthur walked back to his chambers he couldn't help thinking of what Merlin said what if it was a ghost? Uhh creepy… he shook himself don't be ridiculous Arthur there are no such things as gho…. his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a strange scary noise "Buuuuuuuhhhh!"

The king looked up to see a very familiar looking man with black hair and ice blue eyes, except Merlin was still in Gaius's chambers, and there no way he could have gotten here before him… but that means... Oh my god!

"Ahhhhh! Ghoooooosstt! Run for your lives!" The king started running and screaming through the corridor, waving his arms around like a crazy man.

"Make way for the king, evacuate the corridor women and kings first" he screamed running past a couple of servants who looked like they were barely holding back a laugh. Their king really didn't look very kingly running around like that.

Guinevere was having a very normal day, she was busy with her duties as usual and was on her way to her and Arthur's chambers, when she saw a downright hilarious sight.  
Her husband was running and screaming like a mad man, with Merlin on his heels who also looked like a mad man, but that was probably because of the giant grin covering his face.

"Run Guinevere! Its Sam Merlin's evil ghostly twin brother, he is out to get us, he's going to zap us with his scary ghostly powers. RUN!"

But Guinevere didn't run and it ended with Arthur coming to a dead stop to avoid slamming into her and "Merlin" running straight into him and all of them falling to the ground in a heap of legs, and "not shining swords".

"Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Ambrosius what do you think your doing?!" Guinevere Pendragon asked angrily looking down at the confused men.

"…."

"Well?!" she insisted

"Eh I'm running for my life" Arthur said hesitantly.

"Running from what exactly" Guinevere asked rising an eyebrow.

"Merlin's evil ghostly twin brother"

"Have you been drinking Arthur?"

"What, of course not" Arthur said still on the floor with "Merlin's evil ghostly twin brother".

"I think he just hit his cabbage head a bit to hard." Came a familiar voice from behind them.

They turned around to see a very happy looking Merlin standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He walked over and helped "Merlin's evil ghostly twin brother" up and put his arm around his shoulders.

"This is Sam my, not so dead twin brother" he said smiling.

Sam grinned in response and looked at Arthur with a happy look and said "Yapp that's me"

"So there is no ghost?" Arthur asked hopefully

"There is no ghost"

"You, you… tricked me! But nobody tricks the fearless, amazing, handsome King Arthur Pendragon!" Arhur said with a put out expression.

The others just looked at him with shocked faces, did he just say that?

Guinevere was the first to recover and said, "Well it's nice to meet you Sam, but I have to go and file in some reports" and with that she turned and walked away.

"Well this was fun, but we better get going to do… stuff" the twins said and walked away.

Leaving Arthur standing in the middle of the corridor still in shock of what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not going to make this story into a prank war story, but I think I will write about two more chapters. Please forgive me for any grammar mistakes and such. It would make my day if you took time to tell me what you think. **

**I don't own Merlin.**

As soon as Arthur was out of view, the brothers turned to look each other and promptly started laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Merlin gasped out through the laughter.

"Oh my god we really exceeded ourselves this time Merlin" Sam gasped back.

"Just like old times right Sam?" Merlin said thinking back to the times when they were "the prank masters" in Ealdor.

Sam smiled at his brother "Haha yeah, I've really missed this"

"Me too Sam I…" Merlin suddenly stopped and turned to look down the corridor, where a very confused Gwaine was standing.

"Merlin mate, I think I've had a bit much to drink, I'm seeing double" Gwaine said with wide eyes

"I didn't think that was possible Gwaine, but you're not seeing double, this is my twin brother Sam" Merlin said laughing.

"Oh, that explains it" Gwaine suddenly looked hopeful and asked "you don't happen to have a sister who's name is Emma and is a unicorn do you?"

"Ehh no I don't Gwaine"

"Oh to bad because I really need someone to walk her down the aisle when we're getting married, a pretty girl that Emma" he said dreamy.

"What?"

"Oh there she is! Emma wait for me, I want to go to candy land again"

The knight started chasing his apparently invisible unicorn down the hall and disappeared behind a corner.

"Okay I take it back, he can get to drunk" Merlin said with a puzzled expression

"Let me guess, that was THE Gwaine"

"Yepp the one and only"

"I think I like him"

"Yeah did I tell you about that time in the Perilous Lands when.."

"Yeah you did, I can't believe that actually happen, I thought you were joking when you wrote half of your letters" 

"If only that were the case Sam" Merlin said smiling sadly.

"Oh and by the way, someone has to give the prat his lunch"

"Someone? You mean you?"

"Well he will hardly be able to tell the difference and…"

"NO, just NO, I'm not getting close to him after that prank, he'll just start screaming again and I am going to be at the other side of the castle when that happens, MAN that king has lungs"

"Yeah you should hear how is when he gets really mad, my ears were ringing for days after" Merlin said slightly irritated.

"So YOU go and get him his lunch and I'll go and prepare some painkiller potions for you"

"Yeah see you later Sammy"

And with that the brothers walked separate ways, both of them still smiling at the look on Arthur's face.

-:Break:-

Merlin took a deep breath and prepared himself before walking inside the king's chambers. "Hello Arthur" He said lightly to the king sitting at his desk with a bunch of papers in front of him.

The king looked up at his voice and suddenly screamed "You! You evil…."

"Arthur calm down, it was…" The servant interrupted him.

"CALM DOWN?! You embarrassed me in front of my people AND my wife, I have an image to uphold you know!" the king replied angrily

"Come on Arthur you got to admit it was at least a bit funny" Merlin said chuckling.

Arthur turned to look at him with a murderous expression.

"Or not" Merlin quickly backtracked.

"Forget what I said about the stocks earlier Merlin, you are going to both the stocks and the stables and…"

"Yeah yeah do whatever you want Arthur because it was worth it! I didn't know you were so afraid of ghosts," Merlin said with a smirk, setting down Arthur's plate on the table.

"I am not afraid of ghosts"

"What ever you say _sire_"

"Shut up, just go and do something useful, instead of bothering me." Arthur said looking sour.

Merlin just smiled his cheeky smile and walked out the door, but stopping to turn around and smugly say "Just watch out for "my evil ghostly twin" when you go to bed Arthur" and hurried out the door but not before he heard Arthur's annoyed voice.

"MERLIN!"

-:Break:-

Sam was walking back to the physician's chambers when he suddenly heard a voice behind him "Merlin!" He turned around to see an old man with white hair coming towards him. Sam opened his mouth to protest but the man interrupted him before he got a chance.

"Come on Merlin, I need you to do something for me" he grabbed a scared Sam's arm and started dragging him towards the physician's chambers.

Who the hell is this crazy old man? "You don't understand, I'm not Merlin, I'm…"

"Stop fooling around Merlin you promised me you would help me with this, it was even you who suggested it in the first place."

"But…" Sam started as the man pushed the door to the physician's chambers open.

"No buts, sit down and don't move" he said and fixed him with a deadly stare.

Sam quickly shut up and promptly sat down. The now really scary old man turned around and walked over to a cupboard and pulled out some weird looking potions.

He did it with such certainly Sam could almost think he lived here. But then it suddenly appeared to him. "You're Gaius" he burst out

Gaius looked strangely at him and said, "Of course I am Merlin, now open up"

"What?" but before Sam had a chance to do anything else Gaius poured one of the potions down Sam's throat.

"Euww that is disgusting Gaius" Sam said gagging slightly.

Gaius raised an eyebrow "Yeah? More rosemary maybe?"

"What!?"

"Don't look so surprised Merlin, it was your idea to make my potions taste better after all, the gods now you complain about it all the time." He said smiling evilly and held up another potion. "How about this one?"

"Oh god" Sam said, with wide eyes, he was so screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I am with another chapter, I hope you like it. **

**I don't own Merlin. **

Merlin was almost at his and Gaius's chambers when he heard it "No please, no more, you said it was the last one!" Merlin froze, hold on, that was his brother's voice. In panic Merlin ran the last meters and flung the door open, ready to use his magic to save his brother.

Only to stop and stand in shock of what he saw; Sam sat on one of the chairs in the room looking very nauseous, with a grimace on his face, and Gaius was standing over him with his special "scary doctor" look on his face, waving a disgusting looking potion in front of Sam's face. To his surprise none of them noticed his dramatic entrance and he asked, " Ehh what's going on"

Both turned to him at his question, one in hope of getting saved and the other in disbelief.

"MERLIN! Finally! You have to save me, I can't take it anymore" Sam begged him

"Ehh save you from what"

Sam didn't answer his question but kept rambling in his hysterics. "Please! This has to be a worse fate than death! SAVE ME MERLIN!" 

Merlin was still standing at the doorway looking even more confused, "What?"

Sam ignored him again and turned to a still frozen Gaius "See, I told you I wasn't Merlin"

At hearing this Merlin suddenly started laughing, now he understood, Gaius had made Sam his test subject to see if he could make his potions to taste better.

At hearing his brother laugh Sam turned to him in shock, "How can you laugh about this, it's not funny! I've been tortured."

Merlin opened his mouth to answer his dismayed brother, only to be interrupted by Gaius.

"Hold on, how can there be two of you" he said looking back and forth between the identical looking men.

Merlin smiled and said "Gaius, this is my twin brother Sam."

"Twin brother" Gaius echoed in disbelief

"Yes" Sam said "That's what I'm been trying to…" He suddenly started to look very green "Oh god I think I'm going to throw up" he said and did just that, in a bucket who suddenly flew from across the room.

"MERLIN, what have I told you about that" Gaius said angrily glaring at the warlock.

"What, he was going to throw up on the floor," Merlin defended himself

"But you still can't use your gifts out in the open like that"

Their arguing was interrupted by Sam "Guys, I'm not feeling so good, so I'm just going to lay down for a bit" and with that he grabbed his bucket and staggered into Merlin's room and closed the door behind him. Leaving Merlin and Gaius standing looking at the closed door.

"Poor Sam" Merlin stated

Gaius just looked at him smiling evilly and said "It's a good thing I have an other person who can take over his job then"

Merlin turned to look at him with wide eyes "NO"

Gaius smiled "Oh yes"

-:Break:-

Arthur had just been at training with the knights, and had gotten a small cut, it was nothing really but Gwen had made him go to Gaius and get it checked out. He really couldn't resist her when she looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes. He really should do something about that, he have to be able to resist his wife.

Anyway, that's why he found himself in front of the door to the physician's chambers. He knocked lightly on the door and waited till he heard a voice "Come in."

He entered and saw Gaius sitting at a table reading a book. When he saw who it was he smiled and said "Hello Arthur, what can I do for you?"

Arthur smiled back "I got this small cut when I was training, it's really nothing but Gwen insisted and yeah…" he trailed of.

"I see, let me take a look at it then" he said and motioned him to sit down on the patient bed.

As Gaius took care of the cut, Arthur looked around and noticed that none of the twins where there. "Where are Merlin and Sam?" he asked Gaius

The physician smiled knowingly and pointed to Merlin's room as he announced that he was done with the wound. Arthur looked at Merlin's door and walked over and opened the door.

Well at least he got the answer to his question. Both Merlin and Sam were lying pressed together on the cramped bed. Both were looking green in the face and looked up when they heard someone enter the room. When they saw who it was they groaned at the same time and said "Go away Arthur" and their heads fall back onto the pillow also at the same time. Well that's just creepy, Arthur thought and asked, "What happened to you two?"

"Gaius happened" the answered at the same time, holy crap the creepiness is just increasing.

"What do you mean Gaius happened?" he asked but he didn't get an answer as they both puked in respective bucket that were **positioned** at each side of the bed. Arthur promptly fled the room.

He looked where Gaius were standing looking very pleased with himself. "Do I really want to know?" Arthur asked

"No probably not" Gaius answered. Smiling smugly.

**I know this chapter was pretty short but I didn't have time to write a longer one. Please let me know what you think.:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the last chapter, I am going to read through all the other chapters too, and check for grammar mistakes and such.**

Arthur had decided to give Merlin time to recover so he gave him the day of yesterday, but this was just not okay he thought as he lay in his bed and realised that Merlin wasn't coming to wake him up. It was lucky for him that Arthur had woken up by himself. Otherwise he would have overslept and he has an important council meeting this morning.

Arthur sighted and got out of bed and started getting dressed for the day, contrary to Merlin's beliefs he actually could dress himself, he wasn't an idiot after all. _Hmm is this where the arm goes…_

Merlin was walking around and showing his brother the castle, they were chatting happily with each other and were having a good time. They were walking past Arthur's chambers when they heard a loud thump as if someone fell. The twins looked at each other questioningly and Merlin opened the door.

For a moment they just stood there in shock of what they saw, then the brothers started laughing, and continued doing so for at least a couple of minutes. Because there on the floor, in only his underwear was King Arthur laying tangled up in Gwen's dress who he had undoubtedly tried to put on, but he had put the arms and head in the wrong places and the dress was way to small for him.

When Arthur realised someone was seeing him in his embarrassing state he looked up and groaned loudly when he saw the twins, of all the people who could have found him, it just had to be those two…

"Merlin! Stop laughing and help me right now!" he screamed at his manservant.

Although that only made the twins laugh even harder, "Well sire, which one of us do you mean?" the twins asked smiling maliciously, after they had calmed down a bit.

_Oh god that is so creepy how can they always talk at the same time, do they have a psychic link or something? _Arthur shook himself and suddenly realised that he would never be able to figure out who was who… _damn_

"It doesn't matter, just get over here and close the door for gods sake!" he replied and tried to get up from the floor in his tangled state but failing miserably.

"Hmm, I don't know sire, maybe I should just let you help yourself, or _maybe_… I should go and get Gwen and let her help you" one of the brothers said with an evil smirk on his face.

Arthur froze at the sound of his wife's name "You wouldn't"

"Are you sure about that?

No Arthur wasn't sure, in fact he was quite certain they would go and get his wife if he didn't do something fast…

"Okay what do you want?" he asked sighing loudly.

"The whole week of, AND I don't have to go to the stocks or do any of the other horrible stuff you undoubtedly have planned." Now obviously Merlin said.

The nerve of that man "Never in a million…"

"Gweeenn…." Merlin started shouting.

"Okay okay, fine, you win."

Both of the twins smiled happily and Merlin walked over and helped him get out of the dress and into his normal shirt and trousers.

When Arthur was no longer on the ground and in his normal clothes, he felt a lot more kingly and glared at them and waved his finger in front of their faces

"Not a word about this to anyone, do you understand me?!"

The twins nodded, though they didn't look scared at all. Arthur took one last look at them and walked out the door, he had a council meeting to get to after all.

When Arthur was gone, the brothers turned to each other, oh this is going to be a great week! 

**The end**

**Well, that's it, this story is finished. I hope you liked it and could look past my bad English.**

**What do you think about this story? Good, bad, terrible? Please let me know what you think.****Thank you so much everyone**** who has followed/favourited/reviewed this story, it means a lot.**


	7. AN

Sorry, I hadn't had time to go through the other chapters until now, I've been busy with my other story, It's called "The road trip" check it out if you want to. Anyway I have fixed a couple of things about the chapters, but only small stuff.

THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH everyone who has read and reviewed this story, you have no idea how glad it makes me! I hope that you have enjoyed my short little story and that you were able to look past my bad English;)


End file.
